


Be a Good Boy For Daddy

by VampInLove166



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, One-Shot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, a lot of smut, basically all smut, i don't own them sadly, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, shoutout to my fellow larry shippers aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampInLove166/pseuds/VampInLove166
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flirts with Zayn, and Louis isn't quite happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Boy For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is the first time I've written smut so it's pretty short, but please do give me any suggestions or ideas that you would like me to work on, and I'll be more than happy to. Happy Reading! ;)

“Zaynnnnnnn!” Harry whined as he pouted, an action that was undeniably adorable. Zayn frowned and drawled, “What is it again Harry?” “I want you to cuddle me!” Harry shrieked as he jumped at Zayn and flung his arms around him, clinging to him like a koala bear. Zayn huffed and put his arms around the boy, holding him in place so that he won’t fall off. Harry giggled like a teenage schoolgirl before squeezing his arms and choking the breath out of Zayn. Coughing wildly, Zayn pulled Harry off roughly his body and clutched at his throat while struggling to form words in his mouth, “Wha…What the hell Harry! What was that for?” Harry giggled again and stared at him with wide-eyed innocence before saying, “I can’t help it, you’re too cuddly!” His words earned the laughter of the other members, all but Louis.

Harry was flirting with Zayn in the car on the way back to the hotel. And Louis was watching them with narrowed eyes; his angry frown was evidently visible on his chiseled face. He cursed silently under his breath as anger coursed through his veins like poison, invading his thoughts and clouding his mind. A slow smirk emerged on his face as thoughts of what he was going to do to Harry later popped up in his head. Mental images flashed briefly in his mind and Louis groaned inwards, already semi-hard. It took all of Louis’s self control to not wreak Harry there and then in the car, in front of everyone else.

Noticing Louis half-hard erection, Niall laughed and guffawed, “Guys go get a room would ‘ya!” Only then did Harry notice Louis’s face, and he gulped uneasily, for he knew what was about to come afterwards in the hotel room. Little Harry got a little too excited and awoke from his deep slumber, the proof distinctly visible in Harry’s skinny jeans. Biting his lip, Harry turned his gaze away as a light blush clouded over his pale face.

Upon reaching the grand hotel, Louis’s bulge was achingly hard and the fact that he was not being touched made it more painful for him. He pulled Harry by his sweater and made his way up to their shared hotel room hastily, hurling abusive words at anyone who were in their way. Angrily, he shoved the door to their hotel room open and entered with a flustered and out of breath Harry before kicking it shut with his heel and pressing Harry possessively up against the wall. Anger and lust clouded his eyes, leaving only a thin ring of cerulean blue visible around the edges of his irises. Roughly, he shoved himself against Harry who was trying to struggle his way out of Louis’s arms.

“Don’t you dare move, you little slut.” Louis threatened as he glared up at Harry. Flinching at the menace in Louis’s voice, Harry stiffened instantly and glanced down at Louis with fear and lust in his mossy green eyes. Even though Louis might be shorter than him, but the aura that he was giving off certainly frightened him a little. “What do you think you were doing? Flirting with Zayn right in front of my eyes? Were you trying to get me jealous? Well, you should be happy now, because I am jealous, and very, very angry with you for being a naughty little boy. What do you think I should do to you, huh?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as he slowly ran his hand down Harry’s sensitive back. Moaning, Harry panted and clutched at Louis’s shirt desperately, incoherent words falling out of his lips.

Slowly, Louis placed his lips onto Harry’s neck and sucked gently at the sensitive spot just below his jawline, making Harry moan at the little tingles of electricity that were travelling straight down towards his pelvic regions. Growling, Louis sucked harder and left a deep purple mark on Harry’s neck. Harry groaned, for the pain in his tight jeans was beginning to grow a little too uncomfortable. Ignoring Harry completely, Louis continued his way down Harry’s pale neck, leaving dark butterfly kisses all over. Brutally, he ripped Harry’s shirt off and tweaked his nipples. This made Harry moan as he arched his back off the wall in the overcoming sense of pleasure in his body. Desperately, Louis suckled Harry’s nipples one by one till they were hard and swollen. 

By this time, Harry was a moaning and writhing mess of sweaty skin beneath Louis’s careless touch. Stepping back, Louis pushed Harry down onto his knees with his hands and swiftly unzipped his skinny jeans. A loud moan escaped his lips as he touched his aching erection and pulling the impressive length out of his boxers, he held it right in front of Harry’s face and commanded, “Suck.” Immediately, Harry took Louis in with his perfect lips and whatever he could not take, he held in his hands. Cursing at the wet heat from Harry’s mouth, Louis pushed Harry’s hands off his dick and scolded, “No hands, use your mouth.” Obediently, Harry removed his hands and relaxed his throat, taking all of Louis into his mouth. His eyes glazed over with wet tears as he choked on Louis’s huge size. 

Moaning, Louis took in a shaky breath before looking down, only to find himself staring at the scene of Harry’s luscious lips stretched sinfully around his dick and hot tears staining his pink cheeks. With drool leaking out of his mouth, Harry began to bob his head up and down Louis’s shaft, sending tremors of pleasure through Louis’s body. Skillfully, he probed his tongue between the slit on the head and all the while sucking hard on it. His antics earned a loud moan from Louis and grinning to himself, Harry moaned deliberately and sent vibrations up Louis’s shaft. Without any form of warning, Louis started to thrust into Harry’s hot mouth, causing Harry to choke again. Crying out loud into the room, Louis twisted his fingers in Harry’s soft curls and cummed, hard, into Harry’s throat.

Gagging, Harry tried to swallow Louis’s seed and grabbed at Louis’s thighs to steady himself. Cum leaked out of his mouth and tears flowed like rivulets down his flustered face as he took his mouth off of Louis’s length. Surprisingly, Louis was far from being done. His dick still stood proud and tall up against his stomach. Wincing as the cold air hit his hot and painful erection, Louis said, “Take off your clothes.” Quickly, Harry removed all his clothing and cringed at the growing ache in his pelvic area while Louis went to the bedside drawer to get some things before he too shimmied out of his clothes before sitting down naked onto the bed.

Returning to the bed, Louis licked his pink lips as he glanced Harry up and down, staring hungrily at him like a predator after his prey. Noticing Harry’s uneasy gulp and the erection that was leaning against his toned stomach, Louis smirked and sat on the bed beside Harry. 

“Bend over my knees. I’m gonna spank you for being a naughty boy.” Louis whispered huskily in Harry’s ear, causing Harry to shiver and moan at his words. Obediently, Harry got down on his knees and bent over Louis’s thighs, leaving his butt exposed. With a sly glint in his eyes, Louis took a vibrator and lubed it up. Smirking, he turned it on and pushed it into Harry’s tight and fluttering hole.

Harry cried out and arched his back at the pleasure that was flooding his body and moaned at the sensation. All of a sudden, Louis’s hand landed sharply on his right butt cheek. Harry let out a slutty moan as the vibrations travelled up his spine like a tidal wave, leaving the ends of his nerves in a complete and utter frenzy with the indescribable sense of pleasure. It was breathtakingly pleasurable. Louis did not hesitate, smacking his hand down on Harry’s reddening bum with absolutely no sense of mercy. 

“You like that don't you, my little Harry? Me spanking you, you little slut. Would you be a good boy for daddy? Eh?” Louis said through clenched teeth as his blows landed painfully on Harry’s butt, causing red handprints to blossom like flowers across Harry’s behind. Nodding his head furiously, Harry moaned a frantic ‘yes, daddy’ at Louis’s dirty words. Louis spanked Harry again and again, watching with lustful eyes as the red spread all across Harry’s perky bum. Feeling a deep heat settle in his stomach, Harry muttered a broken ‘Daddy, I’m…I’m clo…close’. “Oh no you don’t,” Louis replied quietly as he grabbed the metal cock ring and slipped it down Harry’s red and aching erection. Moaning at the cold mental against his hot skin, Harry let out a broken cry as tears brimmed in his green eyes. Propping Harry up onto the bed, Louis pushed Harry down onto his back and slotted himself between Harry’s legs. 

Louis pulled out the vibrator and tossed it aside carelessly before positioning his red and pre-cumming penis at Harry’s pink and wet hole before leaning down to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Bad boys don’t get to prep, Harry.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he slide into Harry’s tight hole and moaned out at the tight sensation. Harry muffled his painful pants in the pillow as his tears fell down his cheeks, staining the dark velvet sheets. Louis bent down and left a soft soft kiss on Harry’s red cheek and started to rock his hips slowly, in and out of Harry. Harry arched his back off the bed at the painful yet pleasurable sensation that was coursing through his veins like electricity. Louis lean down and sucked on one of Harry’s nipples as he increased his speed, filling the silent room with a loud and wet slapping sound, mingled with Harry’s breathless pants. Harry can feel the heat settle low in his stomach, but the tight feeling around his cock was holding it back and he cursed under his breath, “Fuck.”

Louis pinched one of Harry’s nipples as he questioned seductively, “What did you say, Harold?” Harry winced and answered, “I said ‘Fuck’.” Louis pinched him again and breathed in Harry’s ear, “Is that what a good boy would do, Harry?” Harry panted and said under his breath, “No, Daddy. I’m so sorry Daddy.”  
Smirking contentedly, Louis changed the angle of his thrust, hitting Harry’s prostate on every move. Harry was breathless by how pleasurable this felt and he clutched onto Louis shoulders for his dear life, digging his nails painfully into his flesh. Louis moaned at the sharp sensation and strangely, the pain just turned his on even more as he quickened his thrusts. By now, both Louis and Harry were a pile of moaning mess. The room was filled with all the dirty sounds that were spilling out of their mouths and the loud slapping sound when their wet skin made contact.

Louis was getting close. Harry could tell because his thrusts were getting sloppier. Harry was close too, but he wasn’t allowed to cum, because he had been a bad boy for his daddy. Moaning, Harry clenched his hole around Louis’s straining member and grounded their hips together. Letting out a strangled cry, Louis released his seed in Harry’s hole and fell on top of him, panting in short and quick breaths. Louis was done, but Harry was still in pain. “Lou-Daddy, can I… Can I please cum now? It hurts so bad, daddy. Please, daddy?” Harry didn’t think it was his words that got Louis, but the tone of his voice. He sounded like he could die if Louis didn’t let him cum. And he would die if Louis didn’t let him cum. 

He sounded so needy and that alone got Louis. 

Sighing tiredly, Louis pulled his now softened dick out of Harry’s hole as Harry winced at the empty feeling. For a moment, he simply lied there next to Harry’s lanky body, admiring the sight of milky white cum leaking out of his fluttering pink hole, and Louis smirked. Lazily, he reached a hand out and removed the cock ring on Harry’s dick before stroking it tenderly with his small hand. For a second, Louis realized how Harry’s huge size made his hand seem so tiny in comparison. 

Sliding down Harry’s toned body, Louis wrapped his sinfully red and plump lips around Harry’s girth and sucked hard on the sensitive skin. Harry cried out as the warmth of Louis’s mouth engulfed him. With tears of pure pleasure running down his face, Harry shot his load into Louis’s hot and wet mouth, slightly choking Louis with the sudden and powerful release. Swallowing Harry’s seed hungrily like it was the air he needed so much to breathe, Louis crawled up Harry’s body and joined their mouths so tenderly together. Harry could taste himself as Louis slipped his tongue teasingly into his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. He moaned into Louis’s mouth and felt the vibrations travel between them. 

And that moment, when Louis was kissing him, Harry knew he was in love. He had fallen so hard for this very man before him. This beautiful angel in the form of a human being right before his very eyes, and Harry still couldn’t get over the fact that this man, so perfect and lovely, was his. In every way and any way. 

Louis sighed into Harry’s mouth and pulled back with a small smile before saying, in a deep and raspy voice, “So Harry, my boy, have you learnt how to be a good boy for your daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for finishing the story :)) i really hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment about what you think about the story :)
> 
> Lots of love. xx


End file.
